Unfaithful
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Up For a Challenge fic. Even though they're dating others, Mike and Maya can't seem to stop thinking about each other.


_Hello there! Thanks for stopping by! After posting 'I've Got You', I felt a little more confident in posting again, since it has been a while. This is a challenge by **sporty-mia09 **from my forum **'Up for a Challenge?'**. So, as my first challenge fic, please be kind, but also constructive. This was difficult to write. Title refers to the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna, even though it's a goddamn awful song in my opinion! Sorry, guys!_

**---**

"**Unfaithful"**

Mike Corbett awoke with a start as the alarm clock gave a shrill shriek. Groaning, and still half asleep, he forced his eyes open, only to be blinded by the sunlight blaring in through the window. To top it all off, the clock read a mere seven thirty. And it was a Saturday. Mike slumped back into the warm comfort of his bed. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the girl lying next to him. And it wasn't Shannon. Obviously make-up sex hadn't taken place…

His fellow power ranger and friend, Maya. How drunk had he been last night? Was it the alcohol or not? He rubbed his temples and tried to remember…

---

The disco was packed. Couples were all over the place, dancing, making out, some leaving. Leo was with Kendrix. Damon was with Lydia. I was dancing with this girl; Stephanie, I think. Kai was with Maya…

I staggered over to the bar. I ordered a vodka or two. Or was it three? I downed them after glancing at Shannon, the bubbly blonde I'd been seeing for three weeks, well, until yesterday when I broke up with her. She couldn't satisfy my love, my passion, my lust. She wasn't who I wanted. There was another.

After my fourth (or fifth) shot, the club was emptying. I chanced a look at her, the object of my desire, the free-spirited, lively brunette who always had that damn cute smile on her face…Maya. She'd been dating Kai for two months, and according to Kendrix, they were blissful together. It sickened me. You'd think I'd be happy for them, but that's how infatuated and enchanted I am by her. She's just…magical.

After what seemed like hours of me drowning my sorrows with my friend Vodka, Maya staggered over to the bar, nearly tripping over her own feet. I caught her just before she fell and helped her up. Her eyes were dizzy and unfocused as she locked her gaze with mine. She looked so adorable drunk. It was a rare occasion to see her like that. She smiled that damn cute smile and I was smitten. It took all my strength not to take advantage of her there and then. This was torture.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" she chuckled, grabbing my arm to stop herself from falling.

I nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should go outside?" I suggested innocently, pushing all thoughts of what her lips might taste like aside. This wasn't the time or place.

After some difficulty, we made it back outside in front of the club. There was no one in sight, and the darkness was endless. Maya wrapped her arms around herself; she was cold. I'd be too, if I was wearing the little black dress. I took off my leather jacket and laid it over her shoulders. We sat together on the roadside, listening to the gentle voice of the night.

It seemed like an eternity that we sat beside each other. We drunkenly commented on how pretty the stars looked, glittering against the black sky. It was then that she took me by surprise, and pressed her soft lips against mine. Her kiss was so innocent, which made it all the more sensuous and passionate to me. I became lost in her.

After that, it all goes a little hazy. I remember our naked limbs intertwined, her body warm against mine. I think of her crying out in ecstasy. How we got back to my quarters, I'll never know…

---

Mike shook his head, and gazed at Maya's sleeping form once more. Their night had been magical…but it was a mistake.

He knew that now.

He'd been on the rebound, and Maya had been unfaithful to Kai. It wasn't right. They'd just been caught in the moment, or the alcohol.

No matter how much he loved Maya, their night of passion had been wrong.

Reluctantly, Mike pulled himself out of bed and slipped on his boxer shorts. Proceeding to get dressed, Maya still slept. After that, he scribbled a note to her, left it on his pillow and left the room. He needed to clear his head, and an 8km run would do just that.

---

Minutes later, Maya woke from her dream. It had been…different. Instead of her just dreaming of watching the elder Corbett brother, she'd actually been with him, and slept in his bed. Then she realised she wasn't in her hammock…

She sat up straight and pushed the curls from her face. Looking around at her surroundings, she began to feel scared. What had happened last night? How much had she drunk? Granted, she didn't usually drink, but perhaps she'd been caught up in the atmosphere of the club. It was then that she spotted a slip of paper.

_We need to talk. Last night was amazing, but it was a mistake. _

_Mike_

She sighed deeply. So that's what had happened. Now that she thought about it, images of the previous night flashed before her mind. Mike was right; it had been amazing.

Scrambling out of Mike's bed, she reached for her clothes and, slightly disorientated, put them on. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to get rid of the knots. Then again, she was used to them.

A thought came to her mind. Wasn't she with Kai last night? What time did he leave? Why did she end up in Mike's bed instead of Kai's? Had Mike…date raped her?

_No_, Maya quickly dismissed the thought. Mike would never do that to her, never. And besides, she wasn't actually complaining. Kai was a distraction. Simple. Not fair, no, but true indeed. Perhaps that's why Mike began dating that blonde girl from the central command. Was she a distraction? Why else would he ruin it all on one night?

Anyway, Mike had caught her eye since he'd fought valiantly beside her when they first met, on the day of the invasion on Miranoi. She though he'd died that day. She helped comfort his younger brother. And then, miraculously, he returned.

He was one of the strong, silent types, who only spoke when he needed to. Although, he did had a great sense of humour. He was loyal (if you excluded last night), just, and very generous and kind. It was rare to find a guy like Mike.

Maya was drawn out of her thoughts when the door slid open, revealing Mike in a sweaty t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey," he said gently, sitting down on the bed, "you sleep well?"

Maya nodded earnestly. "I got your note. Did we really…?" She broke off, not knowing quite how to continue.

"Um, yeah, we did," Mike said nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand distractedly. "Listen, Maya, about that note…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes. You believe what we shared last night was wrong, because I'm with Kai." She smiled sadly. "But, Mike, where I come from, you only ever make love to someone you are truly passionate about. Even though we may have been under the influence of drink, last night was special."

Mike gaped at her, and then closed his mouth, his eyes wide. Did she just say that? She was truly passionate about him?

"But what about Kai?"

Maya's gaze drifted downwards to her knees. "I don't want to hurt him. I wish he didn't have to be caught up in this. But I can't help who I fall in love with." She looked up.

"Me either," whispered Mike, cupping her cheek with his hand. She leant forwards and kissed him gently. As they broke apart, Mike suppressed a sigh. They sat in each other's embrace for some time, until Maya spoke up.

"I'll tell Kai. But to be frank, I think he still has a soft spot for Hannah." She grinned mildly.

Mike chuckled.

"You may not light his fire, but you sure as hell burn mine. We can't help who we fall in love with."

"No, we can't," she replied, reaching for his hand.

---

_I wrote this about three times to give it possible angles. I'm not happy with this, but I'm out of ideas! Sorry! Please review, and tell me what _you_ think!_


End file.
